Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR The Masters Of The Temple Trust
jReal Project Idea Not Just Fake. It's Real Real Page Wiki Real Project News On Demo ----------------------------------------- Real Models that Belong To The Project. Real Connection > 1 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Full Description: Edit Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR. Is a Master Adventure. With incredible action. Sonic and his friends and his little babys friends. That used to be an adult has returned back to being babys. Thanks to Sonic And Greed The Hedgehog. They have reversed time and save the future. Of Zare destruction. As the future was saved Greed The Hedgehog. Has use the Time Reverse Crystals. The Time Reverse Crystals. Went way back When baby greed the hedgehog Became one with the baby chaos emeralds. That time is where they babys. And whoever came to this planet also was curse. From this day forward Sonic has pick up. The powerful Baby Greed The Hedgehog that save the world from destruction. And started all over again taking care of the little baby greed. Along with tails taking care of the little baby cabela. A New Day started Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR The Masters Of The Temple Trust A new powerful Challenger Our Heroes. Commander Shorts is invited. Sonic to come to City Square To be rewarded a great medal for saving the world and Baby Greed. in a 6 months Sonic and his friends wanted to take a vacation. Commander Short decided to taking a vacation to. Commander shorts decided to take them on a vacation cruise on a spaceship. A few miles flying into the clouds. Black Red fighter jets attacked. As baby greed was sleeping as Amy was changing his diaper. And baby Cabela. A Black Red Army Soldier Smash the door right open. Baby greed and Baby cabela. Got suck right through the door. Down they went into the clouds. Baby cabela used her psychic abilities to say baby greed from falling so fast down into the ground. He could have been a dead baby if it wasn't for baby cabela. They were both saved but baby greed lost all his clothes gloves and shoes and socks. And his clean diaper Landed somewhere on the field that he will have to hunt down. Ass for all his friends, they were captured and putting. Cages Sonic try to run but he was electrocuted by a grid. The boss of the black red Army came before Sonic say where is the chaos child? Will Sonic and his friends be saved? it's up to baby greed and baby cabela. In Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR The Masters Of The Temple Trust Game Rated Edit Story Edit |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |5Quick Info |- |'Author(s)' |Jorgebunny.zare |- |'Developer(s)' |Sonic Team, Sega Studios Or Unreal Or Highest Blender |- |'Publisher(s)' |Sega |- |'Platform(s)' |Microsoft Windows Dreamcast 2 PlayStation 4 Wii U Or Newest |- |'Rating(s)' |*ESRB: E |- |'Mode(s)' |Single player, multiplayer Online |- |'Media' |Optical disk |- | colspan="2" |'''Genres '''Action Adventure And RPG |} Story 1: We Are Home Story 2 : Soon Characters Edit You can have a list, but a description of the lessor known characters would be useful. This shouldn't be the only thing in a Game Idea. The Super Form And beyond Level Edit Gameplay Edit The system that the game is for, as well as certain aspects of menus and updated abilities. Such as slowing down time in Sonic and the Secret Rings being an update to the Sonic series, which can be triggered with Down on the D-pad. Controls Edit All For Now as Basic The OSL Edit The OSL Tutorial OSL OPEN Game 1 Open Demo (Game Name Not Yet) Track one Random World/ Game. (Sonic Team Midnight Race. Style Any artist can add any music to there Zone. Worldwide Only SPECIAL CHARACTER FROM ANOTHER WORLD UNLOCKABLE. Hatsune Miku 3D Model Exist ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? MORE NOT IN A DEMO ------------------------------------ Real. The OSL Guitar Hero Game Open. Come Soon Music Collection To The Game --------------------------------------- THE OSL 悲しい ANDROID - APARTMENT¶ THE OSL Telan Devik More soon ----------------------------------------------- Characters Furry Edit Sonic Model Exist Baby Greed Model Exist Baby Cabela Model Exist Tails Model Exist Knuckles Amy Model Exist Shadow Model Exist Silver Cha Cha The Hedgehog Dancer Model Exist ?????????? ?????????? Baby Star Model Exist ????????? ????????? More Soon Characters Human And Half Human Animal Furry Edit Dream The Night Model Exist Baby Princess Sarah Bunny Model Exist ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? The Book Of legends And Histories Edit The Book Of Rituals Boss of 3 Worlds Edit Howard The Nightmare Lord Characters Boss Edit Eggman Model Exist Baby Gaius The Hedgehog Orc Model Exist Dr.Sheila Sketch Exist Enemies Edit A list of enemies. Try to make this section somewhat interesting, otherwise no one may read it. Bosses Edit 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Baby Gaius The Orc Hedgehog Model Exist 10 Eggman Minibosses Edit Some games have minibosses, which are important to list also. Soundtrack Edit Music Edit Theme of Sonic (Full Song) < this music track will be in three of these game. GL GR And GX Furry Super Forms And Beyond Level Forms Edit Straight Super Energy Sonic And Baby Greed Super Super Sonic Super Baby Greed 1 Super Baby Greed level 2 Super Baby Greed Level 3 Angel Baby Greed Level 4 Model Exist Angel Baby Greed level 4 Dragon Power Model Exist ????????? ????????? ????????? Ritual Location Edit Commando Skype Field Road Temple Location Edit The Temple of Fire Mammoth Edit Angel Baby Greed Unkown Mammoth RPG Baby Walker Machine Baby Greed ???? ???? ???? More Soon Human And Half Human Animal Furry Super Forms Edit SuperMoon Baby Princess Sarah bunny Model Exist Angel Baby Greed Attack Power Energy blasts Edit Angel Baby Greed Attack Power Energy blasts Night World Map Edit Entering Portal Gate The Mystic Moon Shrine Model Exist Portal To Back Home Gate Portal To The Gate To Night World Portal To The Kingdom Of Night Model Exists ?????? ?????? Portal To Green Hill Portal To Spring Valley Portal To Phantasy Star Ship (Not Open Lock) Portal To Palm City RPG Characters Level Chart Edit The Characters Level And Experience Chart Sonic World Map Edit Simulation world lsland paradise Amy's House Palms Neighborhood City Palms Neighborhood 1 Highway Expressway Palm Pine City Palm City Palm City Race Track Levels Edit * Diamond in the Sky 2 Secrets Edit Secrets of the game. This section is optional. Items Edit World ItemsEdit Golden Orange Twin Haif Ring Baby Items Edit Baby Cribs Baby Greed Diapers 1 Complete it Weapon Items Edit Power Up Edit Power Up Item Nightmare Items Edit The Sword Of Nightmare Entei City Items Edit Homes Demo Replay Replay Unknown 1 Music Demo Play Edit E-102 Gamma Theme (Dj Sonik) > DreamEater Granted < Credit Musics Perfect Zone Edit ???? ChEsDeRmAn Granted < Credit ------------------------------------------------ Windmill Isle - (Sonik & STH)> DreamEater ------------------------------------------------------------ Theme of Sonic (Full Song) > Ritz190 Edit ----------------------------------------------------------- Flight (Dj Sonik GJ 2011) > DreamEater ------------------------------- A Sunny Change In Apotos (Long> NGKFlower Granted < Credit ------------------------------------------- Eggutopia act 2 Remix > NGKFlower Granted < Credit ??? ??? More Permission Musics Edit Tela Devik Granted < Credit License Renewal Ritz190 Granted < Credit License Renewal NGKFlower Granted < Credit License Renewal DreamEater Granted < Credit License Renewal grahf677 Granted < Credit License Renewal PaulyBFromDa303 Granted< Credit License Renewal Las memas de Rudy - Rudy's Memes < Credit License Renewal 悲しい ANDROID - APARTMENT¶Italy Granted only by License < Credit License Renewal Credit only for the Music Royal Free Musics Edit 1 It's Yours what do with it. This is a way to get around all of these tracks Full Power Purchase Musics Edit Come Soon New Tracks Every 30 Day (Come Soon) > Jazz Power Music Pack (Come Soon)> Deep House(Game Music Pack) (Come Soon)> Space Exploration (Come Soon)> Elevator and Waiting Room Music Pack (Come Soon)> Cinematic Music and Battle Loops Loading Screen Loops Abstract Hip-Hop ***Completed*** Light Ambient Soundscapes ***Completed*** Desolace - OST ***Completed*** Sci-Fi Music Vol. II (20 Sec. Sampler) At (EPIC) ***Completed*** These musics don't need to be credit. They have been purchased. Commandos Based On The Mystic Ruins Edit Construction Options The 4 Commandos Edit The 4 Agent Commandos Edit A Lost Agent Commando ??????? ??????? ??????? Transformation Edit 1 Baby Adult Teddy The Half-Breed ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? ?????????? Transformation equipment Edit First Class Change Armor ????????? ????????? ????????? More Soon Commandos Army Soldiers Edit ?????? President Commandos Edit Baby Adult Allen First Lady Full Adult Caroline Quotes Edit Also optional, but some users like creating dialog for their articles. Categories Edit Game Menu Credit Option Mode Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Team Category:Unreal Category:Blender